Just Dance
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: It's their last day at the Academy, and Jin and Tsubaki have to dance. What? Tsubaki x Jin. One-shot. I feel like everyone's ooc. Surprise gift of awesomeness for Azuri-Chann.


**NOTE: In the middle of writing this, I remembered that the Academy was a boarding school. So this story is written under the pretense that they go to and from school everyday.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I cannot believe this is the last day of school!" Makoto shouted as Noel neared. Tsubaki and Makoto were waiting near a cherry blossom tree. Noel slowly made her way across the courtyard. "Hurry up, Noel!" Makoto shouted at her. Noel sped up to an awkward jog.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Noel said once they came within ear shot, "but it's kind of hard to move with all of this stuff you wanted me to bring. You still need to tell me why." Noel handed Makoto a bag, and she rummaged inside.

"Okay... You got that... Good thing you brought that... And this should come in handy!" Makoto muttered, mostly to herself, "Hey, Tsubaki, I'm going to need your help in a little while, okay?"

"With what?" she asked. Tsubaki was leaning against the tree, her bag near her side.

"Setting up something. It shouldn't take too much of your time," Makoto explained quickly. The bell rang, and Makoto took off in a sprint towards the school. "C'mon, you guys!" She shouted back at them.

"Makoto is really excited," Noel said, waiting for Tsubaki.

She grabbed her bag. "What did Makoto want you to bring, anyway?" Tsubaki asked. They started towards school.

"Oh, just some cables and remotes," Noel replied, "and a couple of video games. I don't get it, either." They herded into the school along with the other students. Since today was their last day of school EVER, the teachers are letting the seniors do practically whatever they want. When they were heading home, Makoto ran off somewhere. Maybe that's why she called her and ask for the cables...

They walked to their lockers, and put their stuff away. Tsubaki's locker was close to Noel's. They were assigned lockers by alphabetical order. They weren't doing anything. Everyone kept their stuff away.

Noel and Tsubaki walked into their homeroom, Miss McKenzie. Their teacher wasn't there, but some students already were. They were chatting amongst themselves, not really paying attention. "Where's Makoto?" Tsubaki wondered, and Noel just shrugged.

The morning bell rang, issuing the beginning of class. Miss McKenzie walked in. "Okay, class," she announced, "If you want to watch a movie, go to Mrs. Merrell's class. If you want to play games, stay here." Some of the other students shuffled out of the room. Noel was going to leave, but Tsubaki stopped her. She was sure Makoto had something to do with this.

Only a few students had stayed. Of them were Mai, Cajun, Taro, Akane, and, much to Tsubaki's delight, Jin. A few other faceless classmates were there, but they kept to themselves. "Okay, then," Miss McKenzie said, "I'll be right back. Don't get in trouble." With that, Miss McKenzie walked back out.

"Where's she going?" Noel wondered, sitting down in a nearby desk.

"Hey, Noel, Tsubaki," Taro said, walking over to them, "Where's Makoto?" Akane followed behind him. Jin was standing next to him.

"Hello, Taro," Tsubaki greeted, "I don't know. She was here this morning."

Akane smiled. "Did she tell you?" he asked, leaning slightly on the desk Noel was sitting in.

Noel gave him a curious look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Jin sighed. "Apparently, Makoto's-"

"I'm back!" Miss McKenzie announced, a large TV on a trolley in tow. She pulled it inside the classroom, Makoto walking behind her.

"Hey, you guys," Makoto said to Tsubaki and Noel, "Turns out, I won't need your help after all."

"Makoto, what's going on?" Tsubaki asked.

"I talked Miss McKenzie to let me bring in a Nintendo Wii!" Makoto explained cheerily. "I have Just Dance 3, and Noel brought Wii Sports and Just Dance 2."

From across the room, Cajun smiled. Makoto had told her plan to her, in hopes of revising it so that it'll be flawless. She had talked to Mai about it, and together they came up with a fool proof plan. They had to get Taro and Akane to help, and they agreed, on conditions of course. Mai, although reluctantly, and her agreed, all in the hopes of getting their friends together. The only people who didn't know about their plan was Jin, Tsubaki, and Noel.

"Hey, JinJin, let's have a dance off!" Taro suggested.

"Why?" Jin replied icily.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He started poking his shoulder. "Dance with me. Dance with me. Dance with me."

Jin grabbed his hand. "Fine," he sighed.

"Guys, we have to plug it in first," Makoto interrupted. She pushed it in front of the chalkboard, and plugged it into the outlet. She turned everything on, and made sure it was all connected. She handed the Wii remotes to Taro and Jin. "Have fun," she said before sitting down next to Noel. Tsubaki stayed standing to the right, out of the way.

Taro put in Just Dance 3. It loaded, and he picked 'Party Rock Anthem'. "That song never gets old," he commented. They made sure that they wouldn't hit each other, and got ready to groove!

The dance started. Taro exaggerated all of the dance moves, not just the arm movement. Jin, on the other hand, only did the arm movements, and he seemed to be winning.

Tsubaki couldn't help but stare at Jin, even if she won't admit it afterwards. The song ended, and Jin won by at least two thousand points.

"There," Jin said, proceeding to take off the safety strap.

"You can't quit now!" Taro whined, "You haven't even danced with Tsubaki yet!"

"Huh?" Why did Taro want her to dance with him? Not that she wouldn't absolutely adore the chance, but, still... why?

"Yeah! C'mon, Tsubaki!" Makoto nudged her with elbow, "Dance!"

"O-Okay," Tsubaki reluctantly agreed. Taro handed her the Wii Remote, and scampered off somewhere. She knew how the game works; Makoto always played it whenever they had slumber parties.

"What song should we dance to?" Jin asked.

"Umm..." Tsubaki looked through the song list, "How about Da Funk?"

"Sure," he replied. They waited for it to load, and they danced. Tsubaki had a similar style to Taro, dancing the entire dance, while Jin still only did the hand movements. It was close, but Jin won by a small 300 points. He smiled a little at his shallow victory.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was shocked. She lost!? Of the times she visited the Kisaragi household for the Duodecim meetings, she never noticed a Nintendo Wii.

Everyone clapped. Taro even whistled. "That was awesome, you guys!" Makoto said, "You need to dance to another one!"

Tsubaki looked at Jin, who just shrugged. "Okay," Tsubaki agreed again, "Why don't you pick the song this time?"

He nodded, and picked 'Airplanes'. They grooved, and Jin won again. This time, he lead by 500 points. Tsubaki shook her head, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, that's enough dancing for one day," she said, taking off the remote's safety strap.

"No! You guys are awesome!" Cajun argued, "One more dance?"

Jin spoke up, "If Tsubaki doesn't want to dance, I don't, either." He took the strap off, as well. "Does anyone want this?"

Neither of them noticed, but Makoto gave Cajun a questionable look. She just shrugged. Makoto shook her head, but grabbed the remote from Jin. "C'mon, Noel! Let's dance!" She pulled Noel out of her seat, and took the remote from Tsubaki. Taro and Akane goofed off near where Mai and Cajun were sitting.

She sat down at one of the vacant desks. Much to her surprise and delight, Jin took a seat next to her. "Are you tired?" he asked.

"Yeah. A little," she replied, smiling. That was actually pretty fun! "I can't believe you beat me."

Jin chuckled. "What's your favorite song on there?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tsubaki said, "Probably 'Airplanes'."

Jin smiled back. Tsubaki felt her heart flutter. "Mine, too."

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap and doodle, I actually finished this! I just wanted to state that this was based on events that happened to me, much to my (dis)pleasure. If anyone knows what it is, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell (but you guys are probably going to find out, anyway! XD) The classmates (Taro, Akane, Mai, Cajun, and the teacher Miss McKenzie) are all from the BlazBlue: Remix Heart, the manga! Also, sorry if the characters are OOC. I feel like I butchered just about everyone in this. Sorry if I did. Anyways, I hope you like this...**

**I don't own Nintendo, Nintendo Wii, Just Dance 2 or 3, Wii Sports, 'Airplanes', 'Da Funk', or any other copyrighted stuff in this.**


End file.
